Young and Reckless
by Id65
Summary: "It's a simple deal. We marry, you get whatever the hell you want. You don't have to stay faithful. Just be bonded. That, or one of us dies."-Alex is not a normal witch. Apart from being born into the highest of pureblood families in north america, she holds powers and secrets she can tell no one about. But that won't stop her forced fiance Sirius Black from trying to discover them
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** IDK. I'm not sure about this story. It seems at 10k into any story really, I stall, at least without feedback.

Please know I keep my chapters on the short side, tops is about 3k. Really, that's one of my problems with the HP fandom, it's hard for me to properly review because I forget what the chapter was about by the end.

I'm doing Nanowrimo so I'm a bit stressed right now. Bear with me.

Just to be clear, since at least somebody had confusion about this for some reason, this is a SiriusxOC story. Kay? Kay.

**Disclaimer**

I don't do disclaimers. This is fanfiction.

By: Id65.

Beta read by: Shadow YukiAngel

Chapter One. The meeting

* * *

><p>I clutch the piece of paper in my hand. I don't need it, considering I've already memorized every word on there as well as the lilt of my mother's handwriting. The cabbie comes back with a trolley and loads my things onto it. I stick the paper deep into the pocket of my leather jacket and take out a roll of money<p>

"Do you take dollars?" I ask, motioning to my green roll of twenties.

The cabbie nods, and I peel off a few bills, handing them to him. It's quite a generous amount, but he didn't stick his nose in my business on the ride over, simply asking two questions as to where I was going.

"This is too much!"

"I'm sorry. Did you want less? It's not like I don't have some to spare," I say, putting the roll back in my pocket.

"But this is well over a hundred dollars!" He exclaims.

"All for being a Samaritan, but shut it and take the money. This jacket cost five times that and I'm not going to let it get ruined by car exhaust."

The man gets it then, and nods, "Have a nice time!"

"Will do!" And I pull my trolley up and into kings cross. It bustles. 11 o'clock. Kings cross. Platform 9 ¾.

Why even bother making it 9 ¾? Why not 9 ½? Right, no time for the usual reflective thoughts on others idiocy today. It was ten forty-five when we got here, so I have fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>I quickly get directions to platform nine, knowing the ignorant muggle conductor wouldn't know what the fuck Platform 9 ¾ was.<p>

I study my surroundings quickly. Where is the barrier? Mother had said it was a brick wall, in between platform 9 and 10 (Duh) but it's all brick. I quickly spot a rather pudgy boy pushing a trolley with an owl cage. I quickly push my trolley next to his. "Hello," I say.

He nods at me in acknowledgement so I took that as a cue to enquire about my destination, "Where's the platform? It's my first year at Hogwarts."

"Right in front of us. Most run, but you can walk at it as well," he nods at the wall near us, accepting my "Thank you" before making a jog at it and disappearing.

I casually strut up to it and then through it. And there, right in front of me, was another train station. Simple magic really, but a clever hiding spell against the muggles. I give my things to a worker, keeping only my bag with me, and board the train, but I end up in the back.

I walk into the last car, which is jam-packed with people and head to the booth closest to the door which is occupied by a girl with fiery red hair - I feel connected to other red-heads in a way, I suppose.

I sit down across from her and ask, "Excuse me. Could you tell me as to where I could find Sirius Black?"

"Oi! Black! Somebodies looking for you!" She calls, not looking up from her papers.

"You couldn't simply say he's here?" I ask.

"Why were you calling Sirius, Lily dearest?" A boy with black hair and glasses pops up behind her head, I guess one of the boys in the next booth.

I take out a comb from my bag, and with a flick of my hand it flies at his face. He catches it, which leaves me rather impressed since it was going fast.

"What's this?" He asks.

"It's a comb. You obviously, judging your hair, have never seen one in your life."

Lily snorts with laughter, "This amazing girl is looking for Sirius. OI, SIRIUS!" She shouts again.

"A comb? I comb my hair!" The boy defends.

"Mate, no you don't. Who's looking for me?" A voice asks.

I get up and walk to the next booth. The boy with glasses slides back down, and sitting across from him is - must be - Sirius. Black hair that brushes his shoulders, smouldering grey eyes. He's attractive, but very scruffy. Well born, obviously, but quite unkempt in some manners.

"Hmph. I suppose with a bit of grooming we can do this," I comment as my eyes analyse him.

"Do what, Love?" He responds with a smile.

"I am Alessandra Kilkreath."

"Kilkreath...you're a Kilkreath?" Sirius asks, shock apparent on his face.

"Yes," I tap my foot, waiting for a reaction.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Did your parents not tell you my name?"

"Why would they tell me your name?" He asks.

"You are Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes..."

"Please read this," I pull my mother's letter out of my pocket and hand it to him. The train gives a warning whistle a moment later, so I take a seat next to him.

He reads it, then re-reads it, frowning. His friend grabs it out of his hands and reads it aloud; "Alessandra, once you reach Kings cross, go to platform 9 ¾ and find Sirius Orion Black. His parents have informed him of the arrangement and he is expecting you. You are to spend time with and get to know your fiance. All my love, Mother. FIANCE?" He yells the last part and the whole car instantly goes silent. Through the silence the train gives its final warning whistle.

I snatch the letter from his hands and fold it, putting it back in my pocket. I then hold out my left hand, which has the sterling silver engagement ring with a large blue topaz stone set on it. The silver was intricately worked around it in a curly leaf pattern. "I will take a guess and say you didn't buy this for me then."

"No, I didn't. Your parents were told I was informed?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, the letter clearly says you were told by your parents."

"Haven't seen my parents in two years."

I stare at him, "What are you saying?"

"My parents are punking me." I stare at him blankly until he explains. "Pranking me. They're trying to get me back for leaving by getting me engaged."

"So, what am I?"

"I don't know. You can go."

"I will not. My parents will never let me back home."

"So move out."

"No, I can't. I don't know how things are done here in England, but my parents will kill me if I don't follow their orders. And, instead of staying in my school in America, I'm dragged out of the country and sent to some crazy boarding school so I could get to know you," I jab a finger at his chest indignantly. "While it's very old fashioned in this day and age to arrange marriages, pure blood families practice it often. My choices were my cousins until your parents said you were interested. I'm not happy about being sold like a piece of meat to some sleazy guy but I would rather that then God knows who my parents would set me up with otherwise. And, my parents will know if I don't attend Hogwarts."

Okay, this is bull in some considerations. I would die if I left, but it wouldn't be my parents who killed me.

"Sleazy? I'm not sleazy."

I just told him all that and all he picked up was sleazy? Geez. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over your greasy hair."

"Besides, I refuse to be married for blood purity."

"Well too bad. I'm not marrying my cousin."

Sirius crosses his arms. I know the whole car is listening and as the train begins to move I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Did I mention I come with a trust fund of over 1,000,000 galleons?"

"I can't be bought off by money."

"Too bad. You look like the type."

"I don't believe you. Maybe it's all just a joke. Are you trying to prank me yourself?" He studies me as he says this, judging me on my looks, not knowing me or my life.

"That is preposterous."

"Why?" Sirius asks in the tone of a five year old.

"Please speak in full sentences." I say pointedly.

"No."

"Oh lay off her Black. Come sit over here" The red-head is leaning over the booth back, motioning to me. I send a glare to Sirius "Speak to your parents." I threaten, then get up and slide into her booth.


	2. The Mirror

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Guest,**_

_**Caitydubbelyew,**_

_**and-**_

_**SnowAngel99,**_

**_For reviewing and being generally awesome._**

**A/N:** Well,you have restored my faith in the HP fandom again.

The day I do a disclaimer for fanfiction is the day I eat my own hair.

By: Id65

Beta read by: Shadow YukiAngel

Chapter two. The Mirror

* * *

><p>"So, you are serious?" Lily enquires curiously. I hold out my hand and she whistles. "This looks like it costs more than my parent's car."<p>

"So you're a half-blood?" I ask, picking up on the fact she has need to own a car.

"Muggleborn," She mutters in response. Oh, well.

"Yes, it probably did. It's enchanted with a bonding spell as well," I comment, turning my hand to study the gem as it reflects the light from the window.

"What kind of stone is that?"

"Blue topaz, my birthstone."

"I'm Lily, by the way," Lily extends her hand to me and I shake it. "Alex" A flash goes off and I turn to see a tall, petite girl holding a camera.

"What's with the picture?" I ask, brow furrowed.

"We make yearbooks for the graduating classes. Everyone was notified - well, except you. Are you really Sirius' fiancée?" She slides into the seat next to me.

"I suppose, but he seems very against the idea. Not much can be done about it now though, the deal has already been transacted."

"But you two can always break it off," she points out.

I shift uncomfortably; my mother had explained just how arranged marriages work in the wizard world. "Not exactly, there are-details that need to be worked out."

"What kind of details?" She asks.

"Is that any of your business?" I ask, turning on the cold look.

"Why-no, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm Elise." She says hastily.

"Alessandra," I respond in kind, but my tone matches that of my expression.

"Yeah, okay. Um, I'm going to go now..." Elise quickly bolts under my stare.

I relax my figure as soon as she leaves. "You can really turn on the bitch-face," Lily says.

"Yeah, it's a Kilkreath thing."

"Why did Sirius even react that way to your last name?" She asks.

"You probably haven't heard of us. We're the most powerful pureblood family in north America. Most of us die young so we're always married off in the small chance that if we do survive we keep the bloodline going. But him? He's a joke. A traitor - in the eyes of my family anyways. And there's no backing out of this deal so now I'm stuck with Sirius Black for the rest of my life."

"Most girls in our school would kill to be in your position," Lily says with a scoff and a roll of her eyes.

"That's what it comes down to, essentially," I respond grimly.

Lily laughs. "Yeah, sure. Like if you don't go through with it you'll die or something," she jokes.

I need to be more careful. I laugh. "Yeah, something like that probably," I say with a roll of my eyes. She's still Muggleborn. While I'm not too hoity-toity about blood, my parents are. I have one sister - she's in no rush to be married, our parent's tried once and it didn't work out. The thing is, we had two brothers as well and my mother also had a miscarriage. All dead. I need to have children - but with Sirius? No. He's already made it pretty clear he is against purebloods.

* * *

><p>The train ride is long, fortunately I see Sirius only once. He promptly makes a rude hand gesture and I flip him the birdy with my ring finger.<p>

I get to know Lily a lot better, seeing as I spend most of the train ride with her. Perhaps it's our hair. Perhaps it's the fact that I flicked a comb at James - who Lily absolutely hates apparently, and even more so now he's head boy whilst she's head girl - but whatever it is, we've become fast friends. I've found she's in Gryffindor - if she ever meets my parents, she's a pureblood from a French family. Not that I've told her this, but my parents can't find me consorting with muggle-borns. My parents never speak to the French for some reason, so it's a good cover story.

As soon as we reach the castle, a teacher leads the first years and I into a classroom, gives us a talking to and I have to stand in a crowd of tiny eleven year-olds while waiting to be called.

The waiting goes on for a while and it gets quite painful standing there in hot, itchy robes, especially since I'm wearing boots with a sizable heel.

"Kilkreath, Alessandra!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A wave of whispers goes up from what I've deducted is the Slytherin table, and a few from the other houses, but not as many. I go up to the tiny stool and the hat is put on my head - it's a bit too small but it's squashed on a bit.

_"Interesting...very interesting..." A voice whispers in my ear. _I give an exasperated sigh, and lean forwards a tad, resting my elbow on my knee so my hand creates a chin rest for me.

_'This is going to take a while isn't it?' I think silently._

_"Quite so. I can rule out Hufflepuff, but you seem divided. You have the smarts to be in Ravenclaw, the bravery to be in Gryffindor and, oho, you would fit right into Slytherin."_

_'I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, I believe; I am of pure blood. Ravenclaw doesn't look like any fun, none at all. And Gryffindor- No. Slytherin.'_

_"You seem very sure of this. Very brave of you."_

_'Don't you dare...'_

Too late. The hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table erupts. The Slytherin table, and I, sit in stony, shocked silence. The rest of the houses don't know, but all purebloods would know - at least my kind, the ones at the Slytherin table - the offence of being put into Gryffindor.

'Thinking about it, though, what is the offence of being put in Gryffindor?' I think as I hand the hat to Mcgonagall and find Lily's bright red hair, sitting down next to her. I mean, seriously, what's the harm? We don't have any ties to this school, not really. I've read 'Hogwarts a History' for a school project - total snooze-fest - but I was simply prejudiced by that book. Sirius is suddenly sitting across from me. Really, my parents won't care as much, as long as I live in America I'll be fine. The only people who will care about my house would be the purebloods in England.

"I can't believe it; you were put in Gryffindor!" He says gleefully. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"We'll see what happens, I don't think my parents will care much. I'll just say it's in order to get to know you better or some shit. I'll make up something."

Sirius grins, "Well, I'll be talking to my parents as soon as possible, we'll straighten it out."

"I have a better solution. You can talk to them when we get to the dorms, I have something you can use to contact them."

And suddenly, Sirius and I had a silent pact. It was definitely because I got into Gryffindor, but I don't mind.

* * *

><p>When we arrived in the Gryffindor tower after the feast, Ivy immediately comes trotting up to me, mewling impatiently. "Well hello there. And how where you while I was gone?" I ask as I pet Ivy and gather her up into my arms.<p>

"Oh my gosh, is that your cat?" Lily asks.

"Yes."

Ivy turns her huge green orbs on Lily and she melts. "Awww, can I hold her? I love cats."

"Let's see if she likes you first," I say, holding Ivy out to Lily. She sniffs Lily tentatively, then purrs.

I hand her to Lily. "Her fur is so cute!"

Lily would be referring to Ivy's calico fur, which was black, white, and ginger. "Yes."

"So, the thing?" Sirius asks impatiently from behind me.

"Oh yes, it's in my trunk. I'll go grab it," I reply before doing a quick sprint up the stairs to reach the seventh-year dormitory at the very top. I had been accepted only a few days ago and they apparently had quite the time fitting another bed into the room.

It was a large room, which was oddly shaped. Several queen sized, four poster beds where at different angles, nightstands in between them. The trunks were at the feet of the bed. I found my trunk at the end of a bed with golden drapes and went over, grabbing my wand from my boot and quickly undoing the locks. I searched around for a moment and finally pulled out my mirror. I also grabbed one of my many scarves and wrapped it up.

I ran back down the stairs and handed it to Sirius, "Here. It's not connected to your house yet. Just use this incantation. Mirror conjuere domum then Black, since that's your last name, then qui prateest. Then the name of your parent's house. Those are the words, to connect just tap your wand on the glass. To sever the connection, say the same incantation and tap it again. I would suggest in private. Bring it back to me tomorrow." I instruct.

"Hmm. James and I have a simpler version of what I think you have. Where did you get it?" Sirius asks, unwrapping the scarf a bit to see the mirror.

"At a mirror store. I did the incantation myself," I respond with an elegant shoulder shrug.

"I'll be going," He says, then, after a quick word to James and two other boys I had seen on the train and at dinner, he left through the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Lily asks.

"Just helping him out." I say.

"Come on, lets go upstairs, I want to introduce you to the other girls in our year, then I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." I follow Lily up the stairs to our dorm again.

"Taylor! Macy! Becky!" Lily hugs the three girls who rush at us. A tall, petite girl with long blonde curls, a girl with short black hair and near-flawless skin and a short girl with brown hair and bangs.

It makes me wonder, where exactly where these girls when I was up here a few moments ago? I had only noticed water running in the bathroom, which must have been one girl. Curious.

"Where are Kelly and Adriana?" Lily asks.

"Making out, most likely," Macy sniggers.

"Alessandra," I say to them.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Taylor says.

"What's with your skin?" Macy asks.

"Are you really engaged to Sirius Black?" The three of them speak all at once.

"Nice to meet you too. My skin is genetics, my family doesn't get acne, and yes, I am," I answer, rattling off each answer one after the other easily.

"So, are you eighteen already?" Taylor asks.

"Seventeen, if I'm correct. Your birthstone is blue topaz right? That's December." Lily says.

"You would be correct. Very observant of you." I take note of that. It doesn't seem like Lily is the type to miss things, or anything.

"It's a habit." She replies, a light tinge of pink covering her face at my comment. Evidently not many notice that about her.

"I can't believe you're engaged to Sirius Black!" Taylor says.

"Neither can I," I mutter, but Lily is seemingly the only one who hears.

"Right, well I don't know about you Alex, but I'm pretty tired, I'm going to turn in."

"I crossed three timezones today, I have some horrible jet lag." I say in agreement.

"Where from?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep." I say.

And with that, I prepare for bed.

"I'm glad there's no head girl dorm. I've been sharing a room since I was born." Lily remarks.

"With who?" I ask.

"Well, originally with my sister Petunia, but when I went to Hogwarts she got her own room, and since then, just the other girls." Lily answers with a shrug. "And, think. I might have had to share a dorm with Potter." Lily shudders at the thought.

I understand; muggleborns are often the only ones within a family with magical abilities and if you have siblings - they wouldn't be able to do any magic. Fighting must stem, naturally.

I change quickly and efficiently. "Bathrooms?" I ask.

Lily points to a door. "Be glad we have in-dorm bathrooms, or you'd have to trek halfway across the castle."

I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, then my hair and fall into bed, subsequently passing out, despite the noise from the other girls.


	3. The Prank

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**NovaArbella,**_

_**ArtOholic,**_

_**NightmarePrince,  
><strong>_

_**dreamerwriter15,**_

_**Sakura Neko 13,  
><strong>_

_**pjlover652332,**_

_**The Black Family rules ALL,  
><strong>_

_**Awesome as Annabeth,  
><strong>_

_**And-**_

_**Shadow YukiAngel  
><strong>_

_**For reviewing. Grazie**_

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating. My beta and I got lagged a bit in communication, and on thanksgiving I received a very nasty virus from a cousin, and am still sick, I haven't been doing much. Also, I promise there is a reason for the wandless magic-I promise there's a good explanation-it's just in a few chapters.

No disclaimers. Thanks but no thanks.

By: Id65

Beta read by: Shadow YukiAngel

Chapter three. The Prank

* * *

><p>I wake up at the usual five thirty. The other girls are still asleep - luckily they are not ones to snore. I take a shower and then put my uniform on, doing a quick enlargement spell on my pockets before slipping my wand in.<p>

It's six o'clock by the time I get down to the common room and nobody is around. I need my mirror back to speak to my sister so I creep up the stairs to the boys dormitory and go into the seventh year dorm. I peek through the curtains. Sandy, shorty, two other boys I don't recognize and - ah, Sirius. I grab a glass of water from his bedside table and lean over him to pour the little bit that was left on his shirt. He just mutters something in his sleep and I sigh.

"Wake up," I say. Nothing. I take out my wand and mutter a quick 'aguamenti'; a stream of cold water sprays in his face. He yells shockingly loudly as he sits straight up, waking up his dorm mates in the process.

"Blimey! What are you doing in my room?!" Sirius exclaims, sounding thoroughly pissed off.

"I want my mirror back."

Sirius sends me a patronizing look, "You couldn't wait?"

"No, I couldn't. And tell me what you decided."

"What's happening?" Shorty asks through a haze of sleep.

"Go back to sleep Peter, it's just the psycho bride," one of the other boys replies.

I flick a silent hex at the bed that had made that statement and get a subsequent "Ow!" for my trouble.

"Then don't call me a psycho bride," I warn him

"Fits," Sirius mutters. I brandish my wand in warning. "Kidding!" He quickly says. "Let me get dressed."

I remove the hex from the boy I set it on and send a drying spell at Sirius. I turn so he can change and he's done fast - didn't even bother to change his shirt. He hands me my mirror, wrapped once more in it's scarf.

"Come on."

I follow Sirius down the stairs and out of the common room to a nearby classroom. I sit on one of the unused desks, my robe leaning off my shoulders.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asks, eying my outfit. I glance down.

"To answer in short, clothes. I assume you are also wearing them, though I may be mistaken."

Sirius's eyes travel up and down my body. "Stop checking me out and speak," I say.

"Right... Yeah. Didn't know you were hiding a figure under there."

"Get to the point."

Sirius begins to pace, "I spoke to my parents. They said the transaction couldn't be broken."

"It can't," I respond shortly, though I suspect his parents told him more.

"You didn't tell me that," Sirius states accusingly.

"Well, we can marry inside the family - which is disgusting - or we can marry outside, but it's for life." It was enough of the truth, but not the whole truth.

"I don't know..." Sirius says, hesitation heavy in his voice.

"You slept on it, now tell me. And you mentioned you were staying at James's? I don't know how comfortable that is, but my parents will practically shower you in whatever the hell you want, including a house."

Sirius stops and looks at me. "Your parents will give me a house?"

"Us. Will give us a house. Anywhere, really."

"I mean - how rich are your parents?" He asks.

"Well, do you know the Kilkreath stories?" Sirius nods in response so I continue. "They're based off of fact. We do have a knack for climbing social ladders. My sister was in the running for this year's Victoria's secret angel, which is why I wanted the mirror to speak to her, to see if she got the position."

"Geez. I mean - I want a bit more time than just a few hours." Sirius says.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Accept, or I'm marrying my cousin," I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"You're doing that well thing now," He points out.

"Already a bad influence on me," I say jokingly.

"I'm a good Samaritan, it doesn't sound too bad a deal. I accept, I'll do this crazy thing."

I smile. He thinks he had a choice. One way or the other, I was not marrying my cousin. And now, I'm almost positive he has some idea.

"Nice. Now, can you help me find the great hall? I'm famished."

"Yeah. Let's go. But I am going to want to get to know you better."

"Right now? This very second?" I ask.

"No."

"Well then let's go eat. We have nine months," I follow Sirius out, silently trying to memorize the route we take back down to the great hall.

The breakfast is buffet style, with the tables holding all the food in the center. I quickly scoop up some crispy bacon and two pancakes. I sit next to Sirius, and there's only a few scatterings of people, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

Soon enough, we're joined by Sirius's friends.

"So, Alessandra," James draws out my name, pronouncing it with a Spanish accent.

"You are allowed to call me Alex. Alex and Alessandra are the only acceptable names," I say.

"What, you're allowing us?" Sirius asks.

"Yes. I despise-" Sirius cuts me off. "Let me just cut you off there Nessie. I love how you have all these rules, but you've got to be a bit more lax."

I continue as soon as he finishes speaking, "Nicknames. I absolutely despise nicknames." I say through a sigh.

"Good luck with these lot then." Lily pushes James away from where he's sitting next to me, and takes his place. "My nickname is Lily-flower. So. Creative." Lily says sarcastically. "I couldn't find you when I woke up, I panicked. Until I learned you poured water all over Black earlier this morning by Remus when we talked in the common room." Lily laughs, and nods to Sandy. Oh, that's his name. Lily laughs. "Did you really do that?" She asks.

"Yes. It was fairly entertaining," I say in a bored voice.

"Fairly. Sounds bloody hilarious!" Lily says.

"Lily, my love, can you give me back my breakfast?" James asks.

Lily rolls her eyes, but pushes his plate down the table, but it skitters way to far, flying down. I flick my hand and it quickly does a u-turn and comes flying back to James, softly stopping in front of him.

"That-" James begins in an awed voice but laughs. "Was so cool!" I roll my eyes.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asks quietly.

I give a small smile, "I practice a lot."

"But, isn't that extremely hard magic? I don't even think half of the teachers can do that." Sirius asks.

"What is extremely hard magic?" Lily asks, interested as soon as she hears 'extremely hard'; I peg her as an overachiever.

"Silent wandless magic," I reply, waving my hand so the comb in my pocket flies out and starts yanking through James's hair, practically attacking him.

"Ahhh! Make it stop!" James says, trying to bat at the comb.

Lily laughs. "Oh my god Alex, you get more surprising by the second." Lily laughs, along with the other people who turned and heard James's yelling. Lily finally takes pity on him and grabs the comb, handing it back to me.

"Ms. Evans!" Professor Mcgonagall-who I learned was head of Griffindor at dinner last night, beckons Lily up to the head table.

Lily grabs the last piece of toast off her plate and says "Gotta go." And sprints up to the head table.

"She was practically nice to me." James says.

"Mate, it's a lost cause. She's hated you for seven years now." Sirius says.

"Have you thought to just ignore her?" I ask.

"I've tried hooking up with other girls, it didn't do anything!" James whines.

"No you idiot. Just ignoring her. And if she forces you to talk to her, just act how you would to say - a third year, one you'd never met," I say impatiently.

"So tell her to bugger off and drop a dung bomb?" James asks.

"Good god you are hopeless. Be polite. Only speak to her if spoken to. There are these things called manners. Use them." James stares at me blankly. "Nope. Not doing this." I shake my head. "You explain it to him Sirius." I grab my last strip of bacon, gobble it up and get off the bench, heading towards Lily.

I'm almost attacked by a fleet paper airplanes flying through the air in different directions. One flies at me, and I catch it, unfolding it. My class schedule. I note they fly to all the Gryffindors in the hall, then out of the great hall. Well that's one way to do it.

"What's your schedule?" Lily asks, coming up beside me and snatching my paper reading it quickly.

"Lets see... Great! You only have one class without me, which is wizarding art. Taylor does that I think, she can give you directions. I have more classes than you, but I can show you where everything is!" Lily checks her watch. "We have a while before class starts, I should probably show you how to get from the common room to the great hall." Lily says.

"That would be a good idea. I don't want to be floundering around like a first year," I say.

"Then I have to attend to my duties. We have another hour."

"Hey! Alex, wait for me!" Sirius jogs up next to us in the main hall.

"What is it Sirius?" I ask in a slightly tetchy voice.

"Well, you know, what you said earlier, I figured I should spend some time with you, get to know you better and all..." Sirius says.

This is completely because he saw my body, but whatever.

"Lily, do you mind?" I ask

"I actually will need a bit of time, I have an appointment with Dumbledore," Lily says.

"Yeah, James just left actually."

"Oh, I'll try and beat him there then." Sirius and I watch Lily race up the main staircase.

"Did you do that just to get rid of her?" I ask.

"Maybe." Sirius says with a devilish smile. Alright then, moving on from that subject.

"So, did you explain the plan?" I ask, referring to James.

"Yeah, it's so simple it's a wonder we didn't think of it."

"You were thinking too hard. Hey, do you know where the art room is?" I ask, glancing back down at my schedule.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I'm taking art class."

Sirius grabs my schedule. Really, are there no manners at this place? "Huh. So you do. Why?"

"Well, I like to sketch, and paint, and I enjoy photography." I say.

"Want to sketch me?" Sirius asks.

"Oh maybe some - hey!" I slap his arm as hard as possible as he laughs. "Where are shorty and sandy?" I ask, looking around, noting his sidekicks are not to be seen.

"Who, Remus and Peter? They're...busy," Sirius says with a grin.

"What did you do?"

"So un-trusting of me already," he puts a hand on his heart.

"Well? What did you do?" I ask as we walk down a set of stairs.

"I didn't do anything. Peter and Remus on the other hand. Well, they're doing quite a lot at this moment," Sirius says with a smirk.

"Do I want to even know?"

"Might get you in trouble."

"Thank your stars Lily isn't here. How did James even become head boy?"

"I dunno. He just got the badge with his letter. Nobody really understands Dumbledore."

"Where are we going?" I ask, suddenly stopping.

"Kitchens." Sirius replies casually.

I sigh. "Why? We just had breakfast."

"For butterbeer," Sirius says, as if this would be the most obvious thing in the world.

We pass a group of students slowly moving, who give us weird looks. "Why are we getting weird looks?" I hiss to Sirius.

"Hufflepuff common room is nearby." He responds casually.

He stops in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit and promptly tickles the pear. It giggles, then turns into a doorknob. I follow him into the kitchens and at one of the tables sits Remus and Peter, drinking butterbeer and leaning over some papers.

"I think we have it," Remus says without looking up.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I take a pastry offered by a house-elf, along with a butterbeer.

"Remember, you have no idea what we're doing, so you're innocent."

"Why didn't you just drop me off in the common room?" I ask.

"Oh... Didn't occur to me. Besides, it's on the other side of the castle." Sirius says with a non chalant shrug.

I sigh. "Is there like...a map of Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Nope, sorry," Sirius says quickly.

"Fine then, I'll find my own way to class." I snap and leave, butterbeer in hand.

In fact, I don't have to go very far at all, because I run into Taylor as I enter the entrance hall.

"Hey! So, what's happening?" She asks. By now the hall is filled with students, leaving after breakfast.

"Not much. Hey, do you take art?" I say, my hand wandering to the pocket where I stuffed my schedule.

"Yeah. Why?" Taylor asks curiously.

"Will you show me where it is later?"

"Sure!" Taylor says with an unnaturally large smile.

"I hate to turn you into my guide, but can you show me to Charms?" I ask.

"Course. I don't mind." She replies.

Suddenly a chorus of yells runs through the hall, and I look around confused. The large sea of black robes is no longer black, but red and gold. Including mine.

"What-Sirius." I say. Quite a few other people seem to have come to the same conclusion, as they begin to loudly yell insults about him.

"Whatever. We're Gryffindor. Let's get to class," Taylor says. I suppose she is referring to our colours, red and gold.


	4. The Potion

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Awesome as Annabeth,**_

_**NightmarePrince,**_

_**Patronus12,**_

_**sweetnessnme,**_

_**Sakura Neko 13,**_

_**And-**_

_**lilly flower forever**_

_**For reviewing. Thanks!**_

**A/N:** Now I REALLY apologize for not updating. Considering I had an edited completed chapter just sitting around.

I will put a disclaimer when the *Insert sports team that sucks* win the *Insert name of cup, ie stanley cup* in *insert sport here*

By: Id65

Beta-read by: Shadow YukiAngel

Chapter three: The Potion.

* * *

><p>A charms lesson and double history of magic later, we stop to eat lunch. I'm famished - mostly because I ate so early, then promptly spent about two hours wandering around the castle.<p>

"He's just so - dry," I say, referring to Professor Binns to Taylor.

Everybody's robes are still red and gold, except for the teachers, which the boys had the smarts to not invoke the complete wrath of. They boys in question were currently upstairs being questioned pertaining to the clothes. Apparently, they turned every single piece of clothing in the school red and gold. Including my favourite black high-heeled boots, meaning they where getting no favors from me anytime soon.

Lily sits down across from me. "Ugh. Those boys. Potter denies all knowledge of this. And we were actually off to a good start this year. In fact, he's been avoiding me," she complains.

"He wasn't with them though." I lean in and whisper, as to not alert the other Gryffindors. "Sirius tried to get me roped in, so I just left. It was him, Remus, and Peter doing the spell. James was with you, remember?" I ask.

"No, he never was. He showed up ten minutes late for our appointment with Dumbledore and three minutes later the clothes changed colours. Those boys know a lot of the secret passageways..."

"Where is his office?" I ask.

"In one of the towers."

"No way then, we were down in the kitchens." I reply.

Sirius and the boys walk in, unnoticed and sit near us. Lily looks to James, but he sits as far away from her as possible, and still being able to be in his group. Go James. Sirius sits next to me, and casually puts his arm around me.

"Hey babe," he smiles.

I stare blankly at him. "Hi," I state blandly.

"You said one word as a sentence," Sirius points out, smirking.

I hit the back of his head lightly. "That, was a greeting not a sentence. Either way you're turning me bad."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? I like bad girls," Sirius says in what must be his flirting voice - I roll my eyes.

"A cheesy line for a cheesy guy," I say with a smirk.

"Cheesy? I'm not cheesy."

"Yes, you are very so cheesy. It'd be cute if your hair was shorter," I say, picking his arm off of my shoulder by his sleeve and dropping it off.

"Well, you're not being very friendly," Sirius remarks.

"Well, you did turn my favourite pair of black boots hooker gold," I bring my foot up to the bench and move my robe as to see the glittery obnoxious gold that now covers my black boots.

"Well, apparently hooker gold suits you." I slap Sirius on the back of the head again.

"Mind out of the gutter and onto your food," I order.

I'm almost finished with my food, when a strange blue light enters the room, and then our clothes are back to normal. Unfortunately, it's not all black now. A lot of people, in vain had tried to change clothes, so there's a strange assortment of hobgob all around. It's pretty funny actually.

"This was the point of the whole thing. Piss off the Slytherins and then humiliate them." Sirius says, leaning back.

"They'll just change clothes," I point out.

"Nope. Eight hour sticking charm, so everybody has to wear these clothes until 8 PM. Remus worked so to remove our little... gift, you have to cast a sticking charm."

"You're pretty evil," I say.

"Yeah yeah, it's funny though," Sirius says with a smirk.

"Well, that's really not the point - oh why do I even bother with you?" I mutter to myself.

"Because I'm hot?"

"You do know we met - what was it - yesterday."

"Yes, you're right. Let's get to know each other. What's your favorite colour?" Sirius asks.

"Lilac," I say in a dubious tone.

"Mine is grey. Now, what's your favourite food?"

"French fries," Sirius gives me a weird look. "Chips. I'm American, remember?" I ask him.

"I enjoy pussy," he replies.

I face palm. "Set yourself up for that one," Peter remarks.

"Shut up shorty," I snap back.

A bell rings, signaling classes will be starting soon, "Come on, Alex, let's go to Potions. I swear, Slughorn loves me." Lily says with a laugh.

I follow her down a stairway, into dungeons. Delightful.

"So, who do we have it with?" I ask.

"N.E.W.T. Potions is with Ravenclaw I believe. Luckily we're not with Slytherin, fourth year was disastrous," Lily remarks, walking into a room with the door ajar. From what I had read from Hogwarts a history, only with the largest years were the N.E.W.T. classes divided into the two houses that the lower grades are.

The room was filled with cauldrons already, with all sorts of potions - more than a few I recognized. The teacher - Slughorn I presume - was yet to arrive, so I took a table with Lily. Another boy joined us - a Ravenclaw I believe. He's rather handsome, with spiky brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. He's also wearing rather normal clothes - meaning he had the sense not to change.

"Lily," He nods at her.

"Julian." She says in the same manner.

"I'm Alessandra." I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it.

"Yes, I know. Caused quite a buzz last night. You are of the Kilkreath family?" Julian inquires.

"That I am."

"Interesting," He remarks.

"Julian!" Remus says, joining our table. Julian and Remus do some fist-bump thing. Didn't take Remus as the type. "How was your summer?" Remus asks enthusiastically to Julian.

"Good. We visited North America, as I thought. They have some interesting landmarks, I must say." Julian remarks with a laugh.

Just then the teacher entered the room, a short, rather fat man with straw blonde hair and a gingery handlebar mustache. He seems in unnaturally high spirits.

"Well hello class! Ready for the start of the new year?" He asks, setting his bag down at his desk.

A chorus' of confirmation fills the room, with things like "Yes Professor Slughorn" and such.

"I believe we have a new student. Ms.-Kilkreath?" He asks. It is not a question, he knows I am in this class.

"Right here, Sir," I say, raising a hand.

"You couldn't possibly be of the pure-blood family Kilkreath?" He asks me in the same tone. Again, he should know I am, taking into account my accent and that I am from America.

"I am as such sir, I arrived in London a mere thirty minutes before the train left the station," I state with a laugh.

"Well, let's see if you live up to the tales. Now, can anybody tell me what potion is in the cauldron on the table in front of you?" Professor Slughorn asks, clapping his hands together.

A few people raise their hands here and there, but the four of us at my table all do. "Ms. Kilkreath?" Professor Slughorn asks.

"Socus Affectis, otherwise known as the mind reading potion in modern day. Two people would share the potion and they would be able to see each other's memories. The ingredients are extremely rare and it takes months to make and goes bad within two weeks, it cannot be stored. It has to be taken willingly by both parties, which is why it is rarely used in torture and interrogation. You can recognize it for it's scent of dead roses and blood red sheen," I rattle off quickly, recalling it from my book.

"You are correct, Ms. Kilkreath. Mr. Black?" I turn to my left and watch Sirius, who is at a table a few over with James, Peter and another boy - one of the boys from this morning, meaning he must be a Gryffindor.

"Caceus, sir, the potion of the chameleon. You can recognize it by it's constant changing of colours and textures. Makes the user practically invisible," Sirius pauses to smirk at James for some reason. Probably the two of them are going to try and steal it. _'Look at me, passing judgment of a boy I barely know'_ I think, scolding myself. Sirius continues, "It does this by making you blend to your surroundings, for example. You are against a brick wall, you look like a brick wall."

"Very good Mr. Black! Now, Ms. Carnagen," Mr. Slughorn turns to Taylor, who is in the back of the room.

"Subvoli?" Taylor guesses.

"Yes, Ms. Carnagen, go on," Slughorn says.

"It makes the user able to levitate, the ingredients and instructions used are kept a well guarded secret by their makers, a small tribe in south Africa of magicians, who have an innate ability at Alchemy and Potions. You can recognize by it's cerulean fumes... Correct?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, good job Ms. Carnagen, you've improved. Mr. Harkon?" Slughorn turns to a Ravenclaw boy.

"Animus. Liquid courage. The feeling of being able to do anything. This is highly dangerous though sir, one would not know of limits when on this potion. It was banned, wasn't it?"

"No, they lifted the ban this summer. But found selling it for anything other than medicinal purposes will find you in Azkaban," Slughorn says in a warning tone, glancing at Sirius and James. Perhaps my intuition is not far off, these boys are certainly trouble makers.

He then turns to the last cauldron, "Now, can anybody tell me what this is?"

I leaned over to get a better look inside, but don't recognize it.

"Nobody?" Slughorn asks, fixing his eyes on my table, mainly on Lily. She shakes her head.

"Well, I supposed so. This, is Dilenian, the potion of love."

"Didn't we study love potions last year?" Julian asks.

"Yes, but this is not the same. This is a potion of pleasure, delight," The class finally gets a grasp on it.

"So, it's magical viagra?" I ask.

Nobody seems to understand that joke, except for Lily and two girls in the back, who are gasping for breath soon enough. I don't see it as that funny, but to each their own.

"In a way, if you have to put it so harshly," A Ravenclaw boy replies to me with a strange look.

"Muggle things, I know not of. But, moving on. We will be studying these five potions over the year in great detail. Starting with Socus. I'll call pairs."

"Sir?" Remus asks.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Potter, Remus." Remus and Potter immediately move together.

I end up paired up with Lily and pairs take the potion one at a time.

"Alessandra, Lily. Your turn," Slughorn says.

"Bottoms up," I say, taking a gulp of the potion. It tastes warm, and inviting. Like a hot tea. Lily shudders at the taste of hers.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I'm no longer me. I am me - but I'm Lily.<p>

I stand, brushing my long wavy red hair in the mirror. I'm not paying complete attention though - I'm watching the girl in the corner, on her bed, her nose in a book, the only thing visible was her tied back blonde hair and her slightly freckled forehead.

"You know, ignoring me doesn't do any good," I say. The girl simply turns another page. I sigh, and pin my hair back with two barrettes in a basket suction cupped to the mirror.

I go back to one of the twin beds and pick up my wand, twirling it subconsciously, setting my eyes on the girl.

It's a few minutes before she cracks. She snaps the book shut, showing her face. Harsh features and light blue eyes. "I hate it when you do that," She says.

"Some things never change 'Tuney. Just like I haven't," I respond.

"You have changed. You're not my sister. Proof is that stick in your hand."

"It's a wand."

"It's a stick. A plain old boring stick," She snaps.

"'Tuney, why can't you listen? I haven't changed."

"You didn't even send me a birthday present, and never came home for Christmas."

"I did! I did send you a present! And I asked if I should come home for Christmas., I wrote back, mum said you didn't want me to come home. But I missed you, so I came back for Easter break. Plus, that insufferable Potter was getting on my nerves," I mutter the last bit, but she still hears.

"See! It wasn't even all because you wanted to see us, there was somebody there you didn't like!"

"'Tuney I-" But it ends there, and suddenly I'm in a warm, soft white bed.

"Hello?" I ask, but it comes out croaky.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." A woman's face comes into view - she could only be a few years older than me.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to sit up.

"No, no don't get up to fast. That took a terrible toll on you."

"What did?" I ask.

"The potion you took. Quite a toll on the both of you."

"Where's Lily?" I ask.

"Here," Lily's voice says from across the room.

"Where am I exactly?" I ask again, quite impatiently.

"The hospital wing dear, and I'm Madam Pomfrey."


End file.
